Next Time
by Virala
Summary: A cute one shot of when Sookie goes to Fangtasia and 'meets' Eric.


**This is a one shot I decided to write to pass the time with the writer's block I'm currently having. It's just some cute lemony goodness and I hope you guys enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**Please mind the grammatical and punctuation errors.**

**C.H. owns all. I just own the mistakes.**

**NEXT TIME**

I was pleasantly surprised when I saw her standing there. My light in the dark. My Valkyrie in a sea of wretched fangbangers. As soon as I laid my eyes on her, it was impossible to look away. She looks like fucking vampire bait in that white dress with blood red flowers adorning the hem of her skirt.

I wanted to consume her.

She's only been in the club for two minutes and already my fangs ache to sink into her smooth, flawless skin. I imagine running my fingers through her golden hair before I grab a fistful, and slam my cock into her tight pussy from behind.

She looks like a screamer.

I sit on my throne as I watch my little Valkyrie order a drink at the bar. Every vampire in the club looks at her with longing, while the pathetic vermin sneer at her perfection.

A vampire new to my area, Marco, walks up to her and tells her how beautiful she is. My Valkyrie simply smiles at him, then takes her drink from the bar and walks away. Marco looks insulted and furious when she turns her back to him, but before he can go after her, I call his name and shake my head when he looks at me.

This one is mine.

He gives me a curt nod then sulks off into a dark corner.

She gracefully sits in an unoccupied booth and glances at me. When she realizes that I'm looking at her as well, she looks down at her drink and blushes. I know without a doubt I could get that blush to reach her lovely breasts.

I could just summon her to me, but tonight I think I'm in the mood to do things a little differently. After about ten minutes of watching her fiddle with the straw in her drink, I slowly make my down the stage and the sea of filthy sheep part before me. As I walk towards her, the air starts to smell sweeter and I can hear her heart beat quicken. When I finally arrive at her booth, she looks up at me and I'm met with her exquisite blue eyes.

With my most charming smile, I gesture to the empty seat in her booth and ask, "Is this seat taken?"

Her eyes widen for a split second before she shakes her head.

"May I?"

"Of course." She replies with a nervous smile.

I'm pleased with how she eye fucks me as I sit down. I'm wearing an unbuttoned black vest that displays my well toned abs and muscular chest. My black jeans hang low enough to accent the V of my hips and my boots finish off the look. I run my fingers through my long blonde hair, and her eyes dart back down to her drink when she realizes she been caught staring.

I chuckle then ask, "What brings you to this fine establishment Miss..."

"Sookie." She extends her hand out to me. "Sookie Stackhouse."

Normally, I don't touch humans unless I'm feeding, fucking or killing them, but I gladly make an exception for this perfect creature in front of me.

I gently take her hand and bring it up to my lips, then inhale deeply before kissing her warm knuckles. She smells of sunshine, honey and something uniquely sweet.

She raises an eyebrow at me and grins when I release her hand.

"And you are?" She asks sweetly.

"Eric Northman."

She tilts her head and bats her eyelashes. "Hmmm. Charming."

"Well aren't you sweet?"

"Not really." She replies with a knowing smile that never leaves her face.

She's feisty and I love it! I can feel myself getting harder every second I'm with her. If she's not careful, I might take her here on the table or maybe on the throne...

"What brings you to Fangtasia this evening, Sookie?"

She stares at me and I can tell that she's contemplating on telling me or not.

"Well, if you must know, Eric. I've been hearing about this bar for a real long time now and I decided to come check it out for myself. It's not a bad place from what I can tell so far." She says while taking a look around the club.

"I'm pleased that you finally decided to come check out my bar. I could keep you company and entertain you for the evening if you like. Give you the full experience."

I could give you the full experience you're while you're on your back, or on your knees. Maybe I could enthrall you against the wall or on my desk. Definitely on my desk. So many possibilities and the night is still so young.

She looks at me with skepticism and hesitates before answering.

"I want you to know that I'm not looking to do anything other than relax and have a drink or two. So don't get any funny ideas in that pretty blonde head of yours."

"You think I'm pretty?" I ask enthusiastically while leaning in closer and waggling my eyebrows at her.

Sookie just rolls her eyes and laughs.

"Well, you're not ugly, but you certainly have issues with wearing clothes properly."

"You didn't seem to mind the view." I reply with a smirk.

"I just figured with vampires being so old and having more experience than us mere humans, that at some point y'all would have learned to button up a vest or pull up your pants." She says with her head held high and grin gracing her beautiful lips.

I love her sass as much as that blush and I can't help but laugh out loud. The vermin around me look shocked since it's something they've never seen me do before. However, as far as I'm concerned, they're just getting a little more for their money tonight.

"So why do you sit on a stage?" She asks then takes a sip of her drink.

"We believe that our human patrons like to see us on display, and if that's what it takes to bring them in..."

"Why not just mingle with them like you are with me?"

"I only prefer to give my time to those worthy of it, and you are definitely worthy of my time, Sookie."

She snickers and rolls her eyes. "I suppose I should be honored that you're even talking to me, huh?"

"Indeed. However, there are other things that we could be doing other than talking." I purr.

"I thought I told you not to get any funny ideas." She says with a pointed look.

"I only wish to dance with you. Is that acceptable?" I ask innocently.

She looks at me for a moment then nods her head. I stand up and she takes my offered hand then we make our way to the dance floor.

Even in her heels, the top of her head barely reaches my chin. She gasps when I grab her hips and spin her around so that her back is flushed with my bare chest, and her ass is nestled over my cock. I can feel her heart racing and I fight the urge to just take her to my office and fuck her senseless. I wish to have a little fun with her before I make her scream my name.

The music is some house beat crap that Pam says the vermin love. I personally can't stand it, but I love the way Sookie moves her little enticing body to the beat. I tighten my grip on her hips when she starts to rub her ass against me. She lets her head rest on my shoulder as we both sway and roll our hips into each other. I know she can feel my hard erection pressing against her ass, but she doesn't stop or slow down. No, instead she grinds harder and faster, and even among the rancid smell of the vermin, I can smell her sweet arousal filling the air around us.

I slowly glide my hands from her hips up to her waist, then to the sides of her breasts. I can feel the vibrations of her moans when I place rough open mouth kisses on her neck and shoulder. Her skin tastes sweet and my fangs aren't the only part of me that throbs and aches to bury themselves in her. We dance like this for a couple of songs and stop when she turns in my arms and looks up at me.

"For a tall guy you sure can dance!" She says breathlessly while fanning herself with one hand.

I lean down to her ear and nip at her neck. "There are a lot of things I can do, Sookie, and I'd be more than happy to demonstrate them to you."

When I pull away I'm met with a lust filled look in her eyes.

"Tell me, Eric. Do you like dancing with me?" She asks seductively.

"Yes." I try to pull her closer to me, but she playful swats at my hands.

"Do you want to kiss me?" She asks while titling her head and running a finger down her slender neck.

"Absolutely." I'll do more than kiss you.

"Do you want to fuck me, Mr. Northman?" She says then bites her bottom lip.

My fangs automatically snap down and I let out a low growl.

"In more ways than one." I move to pull her to me once again, but she steps out of my reach before I have the chance.

With a flirtatious smile on her face, she says, "Well, that's a shame since it's not gonna happen." She quickly turns around and walks away.

I'm shocked, pleased, angry, and turned on at the same time. This little girl is in for a rude awakening if she thinks we're done. Because I will be fucking her until her body collapses from exhaustion.

I immediately follow her to the bar and listen as she orders another gin and tonic. Her back is to me so I stand behind her and place each hand on the bar on either side of her, effectively trapping her between my arms. Her body tenses, but she doesn't move. I glance at the vampire behind the bar and he knows to keep away.

"So tell me, Sookie." I purr in to her ear. "Are you having fun playing this little game of yours?"

I can see the goose bumps ripple across her chest, but what catches me off guard is when she reaches back and strokes my strained erection through my pants.

"Are you?" She asks and turns her head to look at me.

I growl and try to keep my discipline in check. This woman is testing my strength to not bend her over the bar and fuck her straight into oblivion.

Before I can respond to my little minx, someone is tapping my shoulder. Instantly I'm furious that someone is interrupting my time with my prey. I turn my head and find a fangbanger who's obviously drunk and wants my attention. I watch her for a brief moment as she tries to maintain some sort of balance while giving me her drink order. What a fucking idiot. It's vermin like her that make me hate owning a bar sometimes. She reeks of grease and cigarettes and I've had enough of her foolishness.

Without removing my hands from the bar, I call Pam through our bond. When she arrives, she looks at Sookie and grins slightly then rolls her eyes before escorting the filthy bag of bones out of the bar.

When I turn back to Sookie, I find that she's gone. I curse the stupid drunk human and look around the club for my Valkyrie. After a couple of second, I finally spot her making her way to the ladies room.

I walk over to my office and lean against the door. My office is in the same hallway as the restrooms so I know she won't be able to sneak past me. A couple of waitresses walk by me with curious looks on their faces, but they know better than to question me. After waiting a few minutes, the air starts to smell a little sweeter. I look up to find Sookie staring at me from the end of the hallway and I beckon her with a finger, but she doesn't move.

"If I have to come get you Miss. Stackhouse, I promise your punishment will not be enjoyable for you." I warn her and I mean it.

She smirks at me and lifts an eyebrow. "What makes you think I won't enjoy it, Mr. Northman?"

That's it. I'm done playing games.

At vampire speed I pick her up, carry her into my office, slam the door and pin her against a wall. She doesn't have time to think or speak before my lips crash onto hers. She's so soft and warm and when I suck on her bottom lip, she opens her mouth and lets me dominate her. I stroke her tongue and explore her mouth as she moans into mine. Her hands are still pinned down, and I can feel her struggle to free herself. I eventually pull away to allow her to catch her breath, but my hold on her hands stays firm.

"Let me go, Eric." She growls with a hungry look in her eyes.

"And why would I want to do that Miss. Stackhouse? Hmmm? Are you not enjoying our little game?" I whisper darkly as I lean my hard body against her soft one.

"I-I told you no funny stuff." She tries her best to convince me, but we both know she wants me as much as I want her.

"Does this feel funny to you, my little Valkyrie?" I thrust my painfully hard erection against her covered sex.

Her eyes flutter shut and she pushes her breasts into my chest when she back her arches.

"No." She breathes out.

I take both her hands into one of mine and I pin them above her. With my free hand, I cup the back of her head and I move my lips so that I'm hovering over hers.

"Tell me Sookie. Do you want to kiss me?" I moan.

Her eyes snap open and she looks heated. I swallow back a smile and barely brush my lips against hers. When she leans forward to kiss me, I pull back just out of her reach.

"Eric." She groans.

"Do you?" I reply with a smirk.

She looks conflicted as she stares at my lips. I know she wants to kiss me but she's too proud to admit it.

"I don't like this game anymore." She whispers.

"Well that's too bad." I say and let my fangs snap down. "I just so happen to enjoy this little game, and we will be finishing it."

I kiss her cheek and brush my lips on the side of her mouth. She whimpers and I watch as her face scrunch up in frustration.

"You came into my bar with every intention of fucking with me, and now you're going to pay the price, little girl. Now answer me." I growl.

Her gaze moves back and forth between my lips and eyes. After a moment of internal conflict, she bites her bottom lip and nods.

"Use your words." I demand with sultry smile.

She narrows her eyes at me and I know she wants nothing more than to smack the smile of my face. If she doesn't like what I'm doing to her now, she's going to hate her punishment.

"Yes." She hisses through gritted teeth, and that's good enough for me.

I attack her lips, but this time she thrusts her tongue into my mouth and we fight for control. She tries to free her hands from my hold, but I won't release her. I end our kiss to let her breathe as I nuzzle her neck.

"Do you want to fuck me, Sookie?" I ask in a deep raspy voice while scrapping my fangs against her neck.

I can feel her shiver and she moans my name.

I slide my free hand up her dress then into her panties, and tease her dripping wet folds with my fingers. "As pleasant as that sounds…That's still not an answer." I growl then thrust two fingers into her drenched pussy.

She throws her head back and cries out in pleasure as I pump my fingers in and out of her. With every thrust, I fuck her faster and deeper, finding just the right spot to bring her closer to the edge. I love watching her rock against my hand while she chants my name. When I curl my fingers I can feel her tight pussy start to flutter, and I know she's about to find her release.

"Do you want to fuck me, Miss. Stackhouse? Do you want to cum all over my cock?" I tease.

"Yes! Eric yes!" She pants.

"Good, then take off my pants." I immediately pull my fingers out of her and let go of her hands.

She manages to keep her balance but she's clearly stunned and frustrated that I didn't let her cum.

"I told you that you would not enjoy your punishment, woman. Now. Take. Them. Off."

She glares at me as I kick my boots off, but her lust quickly over powers her anger. Her eyes never leave mine as she pushes my pants down and when they're finally off, I gather her up into my arms, walk over to my desk and sit her on the very edge of it.

Standing between her legs, I kiss and nibble on her neck while she pushes my vest off.

"I've wanted to take you on this desk from the first moment I saw you, Lover." I murmur against her neck.

She kisses my neck then nips at my ear. "Then what are you waiting for?"

Before she can even take her next breath, her dress is flying through the air and her panties have been torn to shreds. I grip her hips and slam my cock so hard and deep into her tight wet cunt, that my desk moves backwards.

"Eric!" She gasps and claws desperately at my shoulders.

I groan against her neck as I quickly increase the speed of my thrusts. Papers start to spill off my desk and moments later my computer monitor crashes on the floor. I'm too far gone to give a shit, and the only thing Sookie is aware of is the immense amount of pleasure I'm giving her . She wraps her legs around my waist, and places her hands behind her on the desk and leans back.

"You feel so good around my cock, Sookie. So tight. So perfect." I purr never taking my eyes off of her.

She's so beautiful like this. Her head is thrown back and her cries of satisfaction drown out the beat of the music from the club. I watch as her breasts bounce in rhythm with our fucking and I can't help but bend down and take her nipple into my mouth. Her walls are pussy start to erratically contract around me and I know she's about to cum.

"More! Eric please!" She bares her neck to me and I'm more than happy to fulfill her request.

I place one hand behind her neck and the moment my fangs sink into her warm flesh pf her neck, her body jerks and she screams my name as she cums hard on my cock. I continue to thrust through her intense orgasm, and I take one more pull of her sweet liquid heaven before closing and healing her bite marks.

I slow my assault and pull her into a passionate kiss before I pull out of her. She whines then gasps when I quickly pull her off the edge of the desk, turn her around and bend her over the desk. I tease the weeping entrance of her sex with the tip of my swollen cock. She tries to push against me but I won't allow it. Instead, I grab a fistful of her long golden hair and I pull gently back.

"Who do you belong to, Lover?" I growl behind her.

"You! I'm yours Eric!"

Letting go of her hair, I slap her right ass cheek then swiftly impale her from behind.

"Mine!" I roar as I grasp her ample hips and hammer into her quivering sex. This new position allows me to fuck her even deeper and harder than before and it feels so fucking incredible. Her screams and cries of pleasure tells me that she agrees.

I look down and watch my long, thick, glistening cock disappear into her pussy over and over again. She's so tight and warm and how she's able to take in all of me makes me fuck her even harder.

"Eric! Don-don't stop!" Both her body and voice tremble.

"Never!"

I pound into her so fast that my hips look like a blur to the human eye, and I can feel her pussy flutter and tightly grip my cock.

"ERIC!" She screams.

Her velvety walls clamp down on me and I slow my thrusts and continue to ride her as she cums. Her breathing is ragged and her body quivers with after shocks of her powerful orgasm. I gently pull out of her then sweep her into my arms and carry her over to the couch. I sit down and position her so that she's straddling my lap, and she instantly wraps her arms around my neck and starts kissing my jaw and neck.

"Ride me, Sookie. I want to watch you as you fuck me." I whisper in her ear.

She pulls back from my jaw and her eyes never leave mine as she lifts her hips and slide down my cock. We both groan and she looks like a goddess as she rises and falls on me. Her skin glistens with sweat and her golden hair looks like a halo adorning her perfect face.

"Eric, you feel so good inside me. You make me burn." She moans and starts falling harder onto me.

Without hesitation, I grip her hips and help her ride me. I start to thrust up every time she slams down and she all but screams. With way her sex grips me and with her beautiful blue eyes bore into mine, I can feel my own climax quickly approach. I move one hand between us and rub her clit.

"Cum with me, Sookie. Cum with me, my Lover." My voice is strained while trying to fight the urge to cum before her.

"Oh Eric! Fuck!" She cries out and it only take three more thrusts before she is cumming on my cock and pulling me with her. I shoot stream after steam of my seed and it feels like pure ecstasy.

I watch as my gorgeous lover collapses on top of me and rests her flushed cheek against my shoulder. We hold each other, and I listen to her heart beat eventually slow down.

I kiss and nuzzle the top of her head. "Tell me what have you been doing while I rested this day."

"Mmmm. Well, I got up and went to Bon Temps to have lunch with Jason and Michelle, then hung out with Tara for a bit before going back home to get ready for tonight."

"Sounds like a good day, but I did not enjoy waking up without you."

She pulls back to look at me. "I'm sorry, but there was a good reason for why I wasn't home when you rose."

"Oh?"

"Yup. You see, I found out that my husband had a certain fantasy with me wearing 'the dress' and coming to Fangtasia for the'first time'. Since the original dress was destroyed a few years ago in the maenad debacle, Pam had the dress specially made. It just came in today so I got to role play a little bit with my unsuspecting husband. I didn't want you to see me until I walked into the club. Kinda like how we first met." She says with a blush.

I smile and softly kiss her lips. "Tonight was absolutely perfect. Thank you."

"Your welcome. I had a pretty spectacular night too." She giggles in to my neck. "But next time you're the one dressing up."

"Really? And what would you like to see me dressed up as, dear wife? Maybe I can dress up as a cowboy and tie you up before having my way with you. Or maybe I can wear a three piece suit and sweep you off your feet." I might just do those things anyways.

She throws her head back and laughs. "As lovely as those things sounds, I think I prefer something a little more... realistic." She says with a blush.

"Realistic?" I ask with an curious grin.

"Next time, you're dressing up as a Viking."

The smile on my face is instant, and I'm extremely pleased and delighted that this is what my wife wants. I kiss her passionately and thrust up into her again causing her to shudder and moan.

"Then a Viking you shall have, Lover."

**Huzzah! I hope you enjoy this little piece. Now back to working through my writer's block :(**


End file.
